The Super Mario Bros Experimentation
by TheShamyPerspective
Summary: Sheldon shows Amy his most beloved game, and things go... different than expected *Intended Shamy, of course*


**The Super Mario Bros Experimentation**

**A Shamy One-Shot by TheShamyPerspective**

"Amy, I am so glad you have decided to do this with me. However, I am slightly hesitant to proceed. Are you this is what you want to do?" Amy looked down at her knees for a moment, trying to keep her excitement at bay.  
"Of course I do, Sheldon. You love playing Mario. I sense your hesitance and am honestly curious as to why you are so reluctant to do so." She looked up then, just in time to catch Sheldon's sheepish gaze.  
"I was under the belief that you did not like to play Mario. I was surprised if anything as to why now you wanted to start playing." It was Amy's turn to look at Sheldon sheepishly.  
"I believe you are recalling my words wrong. All I said was that I didn't like to play video games. I never specified which kinds." she paused for a moment, glancing towards his kitchen before returning her gaze to her boyfriend. "I'd love to play Mario with you, Sheldon."  
Amy chuckled to herself as a big smile spread across Sheldon's face and he quickly excused himself before bolting from the room to get his gaming system. Amy silently prayed to herself that her plan would pay off.  
"You're going to love this version, Amy!" Sheldon exclaimed while hooking up a big silver box to the Tv. "Would you like me to show you how it's done?" Amy loved how Sheldon was so willing to help her, despite the fact that she already knew far too much about the simple game. Although, he didn't know that.  
"Hold on, Sheldon, let me try it first," Amy tried her best to keep her tone neutral and not sound overly confident. If her plan worked, she would have Sheldon's arms around her in no time.  
"Well, if you're sure, Amy." he said while handing her a giant black controller. After powering up the system, Sheldon took his usual seat beside Amy in his spot and shifted his gaze from his girlfriend to the Tv screen that was playing the classic Super Mario Bros. Theme music. He grinned to himself, secretly ecstatic that Amy was willing to play his favorite game with him.  
The two sat in companionable silence as Am's fingers flicked the buttons and she began to play the game. Sheldon watched in amusement as Amy died at the first mushroom. Slowly shaking his head, he held out his hand so she could give him the controller.  
Amy quickly realized that her plan was not going to work the way she planned, so she brought her gaze to Sheldon's and looked at him with determination, which made Sheldon's grin wipe off his face and change to a look of confusion.  
"Come on Sheldon, just one more time!" Amy whined, watching as Sheldon's look of surprise slowly faded.  
"I suppose..." Sheldon said while leaning back into the couch and crossing his arms, waiting for Amy to die again. Amy grinned to herself, excited to show Sheldon her skills.  
Some time later, after Amy had already beaten the first three rounds with high scores, Sheldon finally regained his voice as he turned to her, a ghost of a smile on his lips.  
"Amy! How could you be this good? I thought you never played Super Mario Bros. before." Amy did remember telling Sheldon that, and not the first time that night, Amy looked at Sheldon sheepishly, struggling to meet his gaze.  
"I've kinda been... practicing, a bit. I know you love this game... and I wanted to be able to play it with you," Amy looked down at her knees again and Sheldon was quiet for quite some time, before he attentively reached out a hand and lifted her gaze to his.  
"Amy," he said, his words soft. "Although I am touched that you would go through such trouble just to impress me, I believe some sort of punishment is called for, seeming as how you lied to me about never playing Mario," He paused for a moment, looking thoughtful. Knowing Sheldon, Amy knew exactly what the punishment would be. She struggled with hiding her grin and Sheldon looked at her, seemingly lost in his thoughts.  
"Alright, Amy," Sheldon finally said when he regained his voice. "Get over my knee." Amy nodded vigorously, quickly moving until she was sprawled over Sheldon's knee comfortably.  
Quietly, Sheldon counted to three and the sound of his hand hitting Amy's backside filled the air.  
"Hoo..." was Amy's near silent reply. Satisfied with his job, Sheldon watched as Amy bid him farewell and rushed out the door. Unphased, Sheldon shrugged and began to gather up the gaming system, all the time, thoughts of Amy running through his mind.


End file.
